my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leona Pirro
---- Leona Pirro (KANJI, ROMAJI) is an upcoming Pro-Hero. She goes under the alias The Lioness: Firestorm due to her name and quirk. Appearance Taking a look at Leona most people usually judge her to be a rather beautiful young girl but one that people would rather avoid than talk to. May it be her fiery hair or her style in clothing, Leona has a habit of intimidating people when she means well. One quick look at Leona only leaves on conclusion; the girl has something to do with fire and the sun. Not only has it been tattooed all over her, she acts just like her appearance seems to paint her. Leona's hair has the colours and vibrancy of fire. Originally being blonde her hair turned into a bright red and yellow stripe pattern because of her quirk. Not only does it seem to look and glow like a fire, it does act like a fire. This is also explained by her quirk rather than personal care. It is an almost endless, reaching below her hips and towards her thighs. It is slightly curly at ends, wrapping around to a small curl while the rest of her hair is straight. A small piece can usually be found just in the middle of her face and Leona isn't one to fix it unless it is bothering her. As such, her hair can be quite messy and stick out at a lot of places, not because she doesn't care, but because she feels like it is better to let her hair do what it wants that pin it down. Leona's eyes are much the same. Despite being emerald green it has a sheen of passion and fire behind them. Her eyes are quite elegant, small and tucked away at places and covered with rather large eyelashes which creates the image of a lady to most. Leona is quite tanned which could be because of being next to flames majority of the time. Even so, she looks quite elegant and old for her age be it because of her thick eyelashes and thin eyebrows or her tanned skin and slim body. Unlike most people who uses hand-to-hand combat often, Leona does not have much muscles. Leona's nose is quite small as well as hr lips which are thin and invisible without lipstick. Leona prides her beauty a lot and finds it important to look beautiful. Leona's tattoo is something she prides in. It is the image she wishes to give everyone as a hero. Found at the centre of her upper chest, Leona has an orange and red tattoo of the image of the sun. It looks much like a Ying-and-Yang as the orange and red mix together instead of being perfectly symmetrical. On the left side, flames of a pale yellow circle the sun in the middle. It is crowned much like a small child's' sun with the extra lines instead of flames to mimic the sun as a ball of flame. Meanwhile, the right side has the same as the pale yellow is cut right in the middle, however, the right side is that of a red, the same as the ball of red inside the sun on the left side. Leona comments this to be a mistake that she became rather fond of and never bothered to get it fixed. After all, seeing as it was such a deep red, it would be hard to change for a paler red. TBA TBA Personality and Traits TBA TBA History Quirk Mane (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a transformation quirk that allows the Leona's hair to become flames. Leon'a hair turns into raging flames that she uses to burn people but her signature move is to tie her own hair around her hand to give her hand-to-hand combat a fiery punch. Despite the sound of this quirk it is far more better at defence than anything else, mainly due to Leona being unable to move her hair unnaturally. This means she does not have the ability to grow or extend her hair in the direction of a person and instead simply stands on her head as flames. It can be moved naturally such as Leona physically moving her hair or by the wind. The known weaknesses of this quirk is the ones to be expected. The quirk slowly burns away her scalp leaving her to have a burnt and rather uncomfortable head and her hair needs constant care. Unfortunately, water does not help her hair and instead causes it to fall off and as such she uses oils and dry shampoo to be able to take care of her hair. Relationships Family= CHARACTER (KANJI, ROMAJI) is |-| Others= CHARACTER (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Trivia * Leona is based on a human form of Sunset Shimmer from the cartoon series, My Little Pony * Leona is a female version of Leo which is a name about a star sign that is shaped like a lion. the author thinks of Leona's hair as a mane. * Pirro literally means; the one with the flamed colour hair. * October 9th is Fire Prevention Day * The author considers Connor's Theme from the game Detroit: Become Human to be Leona's theme song. Category:Females Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Pro Heroes